1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tire traction devices of the tire chain-type for tires on automotive vehicles.
2. General Discussion of the Background
Since the advent of the automobile, motorists have tried to improve the traction of pneumatic tires on low-friction surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 1,151,389, for example, shows a rope-type traction device which was placed on the ground underneath a mired tire to provide sufficient traction for an automobile to move to less slippery ground. U.S. Pat. Nos. 990,651; 1,578,803; and 1,932,576 disclose various antiskid devices which are made of rubber and wrap around the tread face of a tire to provide traction. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,155,390; 4,146,076; and 4,055,210 show traction devices which include a series of traction members that extend across the tread face of the tire and are held in place by a pair of ropes on opposing sidewalls of the tire. U.S. Pat. No. 1,204,887 shows another such traction device in which resilient cross members are held in place by a pair of chains on opposing sidewalls of the tire. U.S. Pat. No. 2,085,204 discloses a plurality of resilient belts which are individually wrapped around a tire such that each belt extends across the tire's tread face to prevent skidding when slippery conditions are encountered.
Radial tire chains have also become popular since the advent of radial tires. U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,204, for example, discloses a traction device for radial tires which has a pair of wire cable side members interconnected by wire cable cross members that stretch across the tread face of the tire. Tubular traction members are supported by the cross members to provide additional traction.
The previous traction devices described above include molded parts and chains or cables which are expensive to manufacture. The sophisticated manufacturing procedures and apparatuses required to produce such devices increase their costs.
Another problem with many previous tire traction devices, such as some of those discussed above, is that they are difficult to store and become tangled when not in use. This is especially true of metal traction devices for radial tires, such as the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,204.
Another drawback with previous traction devices is that they are bulky and heavy. These are serious problems because the devices often have to be attached to tires unexpectedly along the side of a road during a snowstorm. A heavy and bulky traction device is difficult to remove from storage and position on a tire, especially during inclement weather.
Yet another problem with many traction devices is that they fit only a narrow size range of tires, and may not be transferable to other vehicles.
Still another problem common to many prior traction devices is their short life span, especially when used on bare pavement and at typical highway speeds.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a traction device which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, without the use of sophisticated, high-cost machinery and skilled labor.
Another primary object is to provide a less bulky traction device which is simpler to store than previous devices.
Another primary object is to provide a lightweight traction device which is easy to handle and simple to install on a tire.
Yet another primary object is to provide a traction device which is tough and long-lasting despite its low cost and light weight.
Even yet another primary object of the invention is to provide a traction device which is highly effective despite its low cost and light weight.
Another important object is to provide a traction device as aforesaid which can be made in one size to fit a wide range of tire sizes so that the device need be made in only a few sizes to accommodate most tire sizes.